


Witch Hunting

by TitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves Eren, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Illness, Jealousy, Knight!Levi, M/M, Magic, Persisten!Levi, Pining!Levi, Servant!Armin, Servant!Jean, Thiefs, Wands, Witch!Eren, Witchcraft, Witches, sassy!Eren, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the son of the witches Carla and Grisha Jaeger. No one thought that their son would become a witch since the possibility for your child to become a witch is extremely low. That's why there are so few witches alive today. In other words: they are slowly going to be extinct. He mastered the art of making potions, which is in the interest of many people...<br/> </p><p>Levi is the knight of the Smith family. He protects the King Erwin Smith and his Queen Hanji Zoe-Smith. The King became ill, so the kingdom desperately needs someone who can make some healing potions to save their ruler. Someone heard about a witch who can do the job perfectly and so Levi begins to search for the little witch named Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We need you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that I have currently another fanfiction going on, but I couldn't help myself writing this, because it's been stuck in my head for a long time now.  
> The chapters will be (hopefully) longer in the future, I usually write around 3-4k words per chapter. This chapter is short because I have a massive writer's block, but wanted to have this one out, soooo please be patient! I hate short chapters so much, uuuuh (˃ᆺ˂)
> 
> But here ya go! Hope you enjoy it! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

The sun just began to go down and everything was quiet. Eren was experimenting on some rabbit to test his new potion he just finished. If everything went alright, the rabbit would turn invisible in a few seconds. He took out one of his new and clean pipettes and filled it with the liquid. His brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep the rabbit still and give it a few drops of his invisibility potion.

1...2...3... He gave the animal three drops on its back.

Eren sat back and watched the animal with interest and anticipation. "Come on..." he whispered.

But before he could see what happened, the rabbit hopped down the table and ran outside. "Fucking- Goddamnit, get back here! You were supposed to help me!" he sprinted after the little animal and gasped.

Outside his house were standing big black horses with people in uniforms. Eren took a few steps back. "I thought they set up a spell to make the house invisible..." Eren muttered to himself. Seems as if his parents forgot to hide their house before leaving. His attention is once again brought back to the guys on the horses. A guy with black hair with an undercut got off his horse and knelt before Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, I was sent here to bring you to the great castle of Shiganshina to treat the King's illness. I've heard that you're able to make potions and that you're not half bad of a witch." his voice was rough but at the same time so smooth and deep.

"What... How did you even find me?!" he shrieked in realization. His place of residence is top secret! The knight looked up. Grey met Green.

"Let's say that we have quite the genius at the castle." he smirked. He stood up and took a step forward, whilst Eren took one step back. "I am Levi by the way. The best knight that the kingdom ever had." the handsome stranger said.

Eren smiled playfully and crossed his arms over his chest, "The best they ever had, huh? Aren't you a bit too confident in yourself?" Levi laughed and shaked his head, "A bit of confidence never killed anyone. And I trust in my abilities, or else I wouldn't be a good knight, right? It would be pretty pointless, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Eren answered. He looked at the other knights uninterested, his eyes then settled back on Levi again. "Why don't you go and kindly fuck off and leave me alone? I am not interested in helping King Erwin getting better from his illness. No one ever thought about us witches, no one helped us when we were getting chased around." he laughed darkly, "But then something happens and suddenly we are the only ones that can help you pathetic people."

Levi flinched at the boy's harsh tone. He must resent normal people.

Eren turned around, "If you don't leave then I am forced to _make_ you leave."

"We'll be coming back tomorrow", Levi said softly and proceeded to climb up on his horse. Eren wished he wouldn't come back tomorrow, but he knew Levi wouldn't leave him alone until he agrees to go with him. "Oh, and Eren," Levi called, "They desperatly need a witch at the castle. They pay good. Please consider our offer." And with that he was gone.

The only sound Eren could hear was the horses in the distance. He had a lot to explain when his parents are coming back home on that night.

* * *

 

They young boy fidget around in his seat. He and his parents were eating dinner together, the atmosphere was good. He didn't know how to break the news to them that he'd probably have to leave the house and work at the castle for King Smith and his Queen. The only good thing about this would be that he'd get paid, and if that what Levi said was true, then he would be getting a lot of money to support himself and his family.

"So, Eren, have you had any luck with your invisibility potion?", his mother Carla asked curiously. "Oh, uh, about that... I don't know. My rabbit ran away from me before I could even see if it worked out alright.", he confessed.

She laughed. Eren always thought that he had nice voice. It was comforting to hear it. "Oh dear, would you hear that?", she turned to Grisha. He just snorted.

His father pointed at Eren with his fork, "Son, I told you to tie the rabbit on something so it wouldn't be able to move. But you're always so distracted."

"People who are easily distracted are creative." he retorted. He was proud of himself that he knew so many useless facts.

"I know, I know.", his father said.

He suddenly had to think about Levi again.

_"Eren Jaeger, I was sent here to bring you to the great castle of Shiganshina to treat the King's illness."_

He sighed and slumped down in his chair. He really didn't wanted to talk about it, but the issue needed to be adressed or he's gonna get in trouble when his parents found out he kept it a secret from them. Eren's mouth was dry and he couldn't think of the words he desperately wanted to say. He cleared his throat to get the attention from his parents, "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something."

And so he told them all about the King's illness and him being the one to treat and cure it.

"But Eren, you are only nineteen years old and you should work for the King himself?!", Carla cried. He nodded, averting his eyes, "Yes... it wasn't my idea, they just came here and they are also the reason why the rabbit ran away, it must've heard them coming. They will always bother me if I don't say yes.", he explained.

Grisha, who kept quiet, said, "I am not entirely opposed to the idea. It would be a great experience and it would brighten the image of us witches if he helps the King. And also, the King would be in Eren's favour, so we could easily demand for more protection for the witches. No more witch hunting."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Nevertheless, I am proud that they have heard of you, Eren.", Carla ruffled his hair. "Be careful, Eren."

He nodded, "I will."

* * *

 

 "Ready to leave, brat?", Levi asked impatiently. Eren had gathered his things he needed and placed them in two big suitcases.

Levi suddenly stood by his side and offered to help him carry his things to the carriage. "Oh, all nice and shit.", Eren said and stuck out his tongue.

"Careful with that tongue of yours, or I might have to bite it off."

Eren laughed, "Wow, so kinky."

The raven's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "I think you awake a lot of kinks in me.", he purred.

Eren gulped and blushed. "Cut off that crap and bring me to the castle before I change my mind."

"As you wish."


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren arrives at the castle and meets new people. Levi is as annoying as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for everyone who gave kudos or left comments, bookmarked etc., it keeps me motivated! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ And would you look at that, I updated after 3 days! :o That NEVER happened before! (And the chapter is over 3k long!)   
> I wrote a lot of it during the night and was very tired, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me!

Eren's first thought was "Fuck, please don't make me sit with this guy in the same carriage", because he really couldn't deal with this guy. Not to mention the awkward silence that would occur, which would be embarrassing for both of them. But the world hated Eren and luck was definitively not on his side today.

Levi swiftly went to the side of the carriage and opened the door for Eren, smiling like a gentleman. "I know how to open a door, you know? I am not a princess, so stop treating me like one, geez...", he sighed but stepped in anyway.

"Be careful not to fall in. We don't want you to fall flat on your pretty face, right?", teased the petite man. Eren was sure that he was fucking with him and wants him to scream in frustration. He can already tell that this guy would be a handful.

The design inside was simple. A deep rich purple with comfortable fluffly seats and white curtains. A carriage didn't need much anyways.

He hadn't noticed Levi stepping in as well and he sighed. Why couldn't this guy leave him alone? He was beyond annoyed.

The carriage started to move in a fast pace and he was glad, because that meant that he wouldn't have to spend so much time with Levi. He knew that Levi is probably not a bad guy, but something in him screamed run away! and he didn't know why. Eren pushed the curtain away and admired the scenery. He never had the time to actually explore what's around him due to him always studying and practicing on his magic. The sight before him was breathtaking. The sun lit up the place nicely and the sky was a wonderful blue colour with only a few clouds in the way and the grass looked a healthy green. A few rocks littered on the meadow with flowers sticking out of them. Nearby there was a flow with some fish. Eren sure missed out on something.

Levi couldn't help but keep glances at Eren. The boy looked strangely at peace with a fond look on his face. He was quite handsome and so Levi wondered how old Eren is. Levi usually never took interest in the people he had to bring to the castle, but Eren was different. Not sure how or why, but he knew he wanted to get to know the brat a bit more. Since he would be living in the castle it would be no problem. If the brat liked him, that is.

A part of him told him to pursue a relationship with Eren, but another part of him says he shouldn't, he's just the witch that's helping out in the castle. Eren probably didn't know how beautiful he actually was. His tanned skin and his brown messy hair. Not to mention his gorgeous eyes that stood out the most. Levi was sure that at least one person would take an interest in him. How could someone not?

Levi was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Eren staring at him for some time now. Eren told himself to stop, but he couldn't. He watched Levi's face going through a lot different emotions, it was quite funny to witness something like that.

At first his face showed he was content with whatever he thought. Slowly his brows would furrow and his eyes narrow. From time to time he looked confused and Eren almost asked him what's wrong.

If one thought the other wasn't watching, he would keep glances. At one time both looked at each other at the same time and quickly averted their eyes.

"So... uh. Levi?", Eren asked.

"Hm?", Levi just hummed back, not really wanting to say someting. Hell, anything for the matter. He didn't know why he was embarrassed getting caught staring by this guy. They were both so awkward.

"What exactly is King Erwin's illness?", he was confused. He forgot to ask what was wrong with their King yesterday. Probably because he is so stubborn and tried to sass Levi a bit. The look on Levi's was was either disappointment or surprised, he couldn't tell.

"He has a high fever and sometimes he cought up a bit of blood. It was concerning, really. It's been going on for a few weeks now, a fever would last for a few days but never weeks."

Eren nodded weakly, "Yeah, usually not... But I think I can help. I mean, I know I can help, I am a good witch. I know what I do." he said proudly, a small smile resting on his face.

The raven couldn't help but smile either, "I know. I trust you."

"Oh really? You barely even know me."

"True." said Levi defeated, his shoulder slumped down, his eyes leaving Eren.

* * *

 

Once in the garden of the castle, Eren stormed out of the carriage and gawked at the building in awe. Everyone knows that a castle is huge, but not that huge! It must've cost a fortune to build that!

Eren couldn't wait to get inside and explore everything. His eyes scan through the garden. It was well kept and beautiful. He always imagined it to be like that and was already eager to take a nap under one of those trees.

"Like what you see?" came a voice from behind. It was from none other than Levi. Of course.

"Yeah." Eren breathed out. Levi laughed and took his wrist, dragging Eren with him. He smiles at Eren, "If you think that is beautiful, then you really need to look into the mirror, there you'll find something breathtaking." and to make matters worse, he winked at Eren.

Eren eyes widened. "Oh shut up!" Levi only responded with a laugh. The brat was really amusing him.

* * *

 

The tour through the castle was confusing Eren. He panicked. What if he never finds his room again? He was sure of it! It's so complicated within these walls, that he had trouble keeping track of everything. But Eren had an important talk with the Queen first, before he's worrying about getting lost. Eren briefly wondered where his things are. A servant probably dumped them in his room he's staying. He was walking next to Levi on their way to Queen Hanji. Eren was nervous and he was stumbling all the time.

Levi must've sensed it and took a hold of his hand. "Just breathe. She's nice and understanding, she won't hurt you. All she wants is her husband to feel better, alright?" his voice was soothing him. Eren nodded weakly. He somehow didn't shook Levi's hand off, which surprised himself, but he kind of didn't wanted to. It was a strange feeling he couldn't understand.

* * *

 

They stood in front of a large wooden door. Levi let go of Eren's hand. He was almost disappointed. The warmth of levi's hand quickly faded away, leaving Eren's cold.

"I have to go. I have things to do and a meeting I must attend. I'll come back later, alright? Who knows where you'll end up, in order trying to find your room." he smirked. Eren surpressed a snarky reply.

He inhaled deeply. "I am fine. I know where I have to go from here." he was lying. He didn't.

"Left or right?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"What? Oh- oh! R-right."

Levi snorted, "Nope, wrong. You have to go left. See you later, brat." Eren watched Levi go.He rolled his eyes. He decided that he hated that guy. Anxiety was building within him as he faced the door again. "Here goes nothing..." he whispered to himself. He would be alright. He must be.

A quiet knock was to be heard in the spacious room.

 

**(Eren POV)**

I slowly turned the handle of the door and opened it. And Jesus, it was heavier than I have expected it to! I should probably excercise more... Whatever.

Right now I wished that Levi would be here to support me. I didn't really wanted to have him around, but I also couldn't face the Queen alone. He said that Queen Hanji is nice and all that shit, but it didn't change the fact that she is still the fricking Queen! I carefully pushed the door open, bit by bit. I catiously entered the room.

"Don't be so shy, young boy!" I jumped at the voice. My eyes settled on a woman with brown hair and glasses. Why wasn't she wearing a dress? Aren't they all normally wearing dresses? The Queen wore a red sweater and black pants.

"Oh uhm, I presume you are Queen Hanji?", I asked. My mouth was dry and it was a miracle I didn't stutter.

"And I presume you are Eren Jaeger, the witch that I wanted!" she laughed. Her voice was loud and energetic. Wasn't she supposed to be a bit worried about her husband? Why was she so happy?

"Yes, that's me, your majesty."

She made a gesture with her hands,"Oh please, call me Hanji!" she said.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do that..." I mumbled. It'd feel weird to call her just Hanji. I shuddered.

"Alright! You'll get to it eventually." her expression changed from happy to serious. "But back to the matter at hand. My husband is ill, as you know already. Your job wouldn't only be to help him regain his health back, but to help out my other employees in case of sickness." she stated.

I guess I am kind of like a doctor here? I am a witch, though! A freaking witch!

"Of course, your majesty." I said through gritted teeth before leaving the room. I was a bit pissed, to be honest, but I guess it's alright. I was honestly surprised how fast our conversation was over, I thought it would last at least an hour or so. I was strangely okay with that.

Once out the room, I studied the hallway. I had to remember how to get to my room. I only half listened when Levi told me how to get to my bedroom. What a fucking idiot I am. As far as I can remember it's in the same hallway than the rest of the people who work here. Makes sense, you just can't sleep on the same floor with important guests when you're just working here, a nobody to everyone else. So maybe I'll find someone that can bring me to my room.

I wandered around in hope to find somebody. I was tired and I wanted to take a nap as soon as possible. Although I still had to unpack my things... Suddenly I had to think about my parents. How are they doing now? I've been away for half a day, but I'm still asking myself. I miss them already. I'm gonna visit them as soon as I can. Who could drive me back though? Was I even allowed to leave? Ugh!

A maid was walking in the far distance! Maybe she could help me! So I ran as fast as I could in order to get her. It probably wasn't appropriate to run here, but I didn't care in that moment. "Hey! Excuse me!" I said.

The girl with short black hair turned around. Her face clearly asked me: who are you? I've never seen you.

I came to a halt and asked between breaths, "Could you... help me find my... room? I am the new... uh, doctor so to say." I nervously scratched the back of my head.

Her eyes widened. She nodded, "I've heard about you. I was actually sent to get you. Knight Levi wanted to see you." Levi? Again? I wanted to sleep.

"Why? Where is he?" I asked annoyed.

She giggled. "You don't like him, huh? I am Mikasa by the way." she offered me a hand and I shook it.

"Hello Mikasa, I am Eren. And no, not particularly, he is a rather... nice guy, but you know." I tried to explain miserably. What is there to explain? He was nice and sometimes flirty, but also goddamn annoying. So with Mikasa's help I was able to actually find my room. We stood in front of my door.

Mikasa turned to me, "Your room is next to mine. So if you ever need help, let me know."

"Thank you!" I grinned. And then I remembered, "Where is Levi? You haven't answered me earlier."

"Oh, about that. The knights have their own hallway, seperated from us. I guess he'll just show up in your room or something." But didn't she say she was sent to get me? How weird.

"O-okay." And then she was gone.

* * *

 

After my two hours nap I felt refreshed.

I looked around the room, it was small and simple. I hadn't had time to actually look at my room

"FUCK!" I yelled and fell out of bed, landing directly on my ass. What was Levi doing here?! That smooth motherfucker was sitting on a chair nearby, reading a book. His eyes landing on me. He looked innocent. But what the frick.

"What are you doing in my room while I'm sleeping, you creep?!" I said while standing up.

He gave me a full blown laugh and then fell back into a rather sultry expression and licked his lips. "I wanted to talk to you, but when I entered your room you were knocked out cold. And truthfully, I almost couldn't resist your sleeping body." he said in a low voice. It made me shiver and something in me said _Fuck!_

For a moment I was speechless. This guy doesn't even really know me and still he's saying all those things as if he knew me. I am not that attractive, so I am wondering why he's saying all this.

I tried to regain my posture. "That sounds creepy, you sicko." I crossed my arms, feeling almost vulnerable. His grey eyes were everywhere on me as if he'd undress me with his eyes. It made me feel really uncomfortable. My bed squeaked when I sat down. I wrapped my blanket around me, to shield myself from his eyes and pervy mind.

It's strange, though. I think this guy is annoying, yet I still like his company. I'm probably just feeling lonely. Yep, that must be it. I am going insane. Already. Levi closed his book and sauntered over to my bed and sat down next to me.

I desperately tried to keep some space between us, but he leaned in close. "I still have to introduce you to the rest of the team." he said.

"You mean the maids and servants?"

"Yeah, those as well. But there are more people working here, idiot." he laughed and flicked my forehead.

I touched the place where he flicked me with my fingers, "Ow! That hurt!" I said and boxed his arm playfully. "You're actually really mean, you know that?" I said, not really meaning it.

He hummed, "Hmh, I know. That's my charm." he smirked.

I scoffed, "Oh god, that's horrible."

"But it's working, right?" he asked, not even being serious. Was he serious? Is he always joking around? That guy doesn't even look like he would joke around on a regular basis. If he's like that with everyone? Can't be just me.

"Not really, you're terrible to be around."

* * *

 

I was finally meeting them all at dinner. I was excited, for one, I got food. I was fucking starving! And also because I wanna meet new people and make new friends. I never really had friends. Only on and off friendships. My time was consumed with witchcraft or magic. I was studying like crazy, because I wanted to make my job good. I was bouncing on my matress before roughly opening my suitcase and pulled out some clothes to wear. When I was ready I closed my door behind me and saw Levi waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. You're dressed up nicely. I like it." he complimented me. I blushed, much to my dismay.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself..." I whispered. He is making me weak and I kind of hated it. Levi smirked and started walking ahead of me. I tried to keep up with him and although his legs are so short he can walk pretty fast.

"Wait for me, Levi!" I yelled. Once there, Levi took a chair and pulled it back slightly and gestured me to sit down on it.

"What a gentleman." I teased. He bowed down until his mouth was near my ear and whispered, "Always." it made me shiver all over my body.

I looked at him, "You're so awfully close." I said and couldn't help but glance at his lips. If I moved a bit forward we could be kissing. Not that I wanted to, but the thought was in my head before I could even register what I was just thinking. Damn brain.

Levi quickly straightened himself when a lot of people swarmed in. I met a lot of cool new people, and Sasha was my favourite so far. She's sweet, a cook, nice and entertaining. She was also a bit crazy but that's alright. Her boyfriend Connie was also a cool dude.

And then there he was. A guy with two toned hair stood in front of me and offered his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand, "I am Jean, nice to meet you." he said. And I swear, the moment our hands touched it felt like fire. Little sparks set off and I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. There was something about him...

"I am Eren, the witch aka the new doctor." I laughed nervously. Or rather, I was trying not to come off as awkward.

He chuckled, "I've never met a witch before, I th-" Jean was cut off by Levi.

"Kirschstein! Stop with the chit chat and help set the table, you useless fool!" he barks. Levi's eyes were fiery, nothing I have seen before. There was a strange feeling in my chest. It was interesting to see Levi like this, but insulting Jean wasn't really helpful.

"Don't be so harsh, Levi. It really wasn't necessary, was it?" narrowing my eyes, I was trying to challenge Levi somehow. "He has a fucking job, that fucknut." he growled. Levi was suddenly so different. I walked over to Jean and asked him if I could help. It really was just an excuse to talk to him a bit more.

"Sure, thanks..." he smiled softly and I almost melted at the sight. Jean handed me the plates, our fingers touched lightly, making me blush. I turned around in a hurry, I didn't wanted him to see me blush, it's embarrassing.

As I passed by Levi, I could feel his eyes on me, observing every move I made. It made me quite nervous.

 

Later that night. I strolled through the garden. Alone this time. I had a lot of thinking to do. By tomorrow I'd need the potion for King Erwin. The cold wind messed up my hair even more and I deeply breathed in and felt the air filling my lungs. My mind was going overboard. Thoughts came and went and I couldn't seem to rest even here. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I climbed up a tree that I was sure I could even climb up. Once up, I sat down on a thick branch and put one arm behind my head. The view wasn't that bad. I could see many buildings from up here and I somehow felt free. I felt at peace. My thoughts came to a halt and enjoyed the silence in my head that was finally occuring.

As I was closing my eyes, I heard someone climb up this tree. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked down. In front of me sat Jean, smiling at me.

"Jean?" I asked confused, but smiled back at him. Seeing him made me feel warm inside, it was a new feeling, but I'll deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always I'd appreciate every kudo/comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter should be out sooner than you think (I'm going to work on it today, so it should be up in the next few days, what a service, right?). More Levi/Eren and Jean/Eren interaction is gonna be there in the next chapter! Hurray!
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: fckingtitanslayer.tumblr.com 
> 
> See you! (~￣³￣)~


	3. The curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter would've been out sooner but I didn't had the motivation and Idk, school starts on monday so I'm kind of in panic. And then the fact that my mental health could've been better but it's not.
> 
> Anyways, sadly it's only around 2,3k words long. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't, I'm sorry... _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I kind of half assed this chapter... *sighs*
> 
> Also, I am worried that as soon as school starts that updates aren't as 'frequent' as it's going to be a VERY hectic and stressful year. I'll try to update on the weekends though, BECAUSE I can only write during the night, it's so weird.. and I can't stay up til 3 AM on a school's night, right? Hahaha

(Eren's POV)

"Why are you here, Jean? I mean, not that I don't want y-"

"Honestly? I don't know. I saw you there and I guess I just wanted to know more about witches. Like I said, I haven't met a witch besides you." he sheepishly smiled and scratched his cheek. How cute.

"Uh, I don't know what you want to hear from me, though." I truthfully said. Not many people asked me to tell them about witchcraft and all that stuff. Either they already knew or they didn't exactly care.

"Anything, really." Jean said.

"Well, do you have any specific questions?" there must be something. I'm not good with words and I wouldn't know what to tell him. Never knew this could be hard.

Jean pondered for a bit, tapping his finger against his chin. "Do you have wands?" he excitedly asked. Of course, of  _ fucking _  course that's what he was going to ask. The first question and he's asking me such a thing. Tch.

I sighed. "Actually, yes, we do. Although we don't need it often  and we can, for example,  move things with our fingers and our mind, so there is actually no need for that." I shrugged.

He nodded in understanding. "Makes sense ." H e briefly looked  away and then back to me. "Can you turn yourself invisible?" he asked curiously.

Not that again. Now I had to think of that shithead of rabbit again.

"Well," I grumbled, "I don't know. I wanted to try it out, but then Levi and probably his whole troop came and  my test object  ran away before I could even see if it worked."

Jean made a noise that sounded like a ' _O_ _h that fucking sucks_ ' . You have no idea, buddy.

"I kind of have supernatural powers. I can set things on fire for example." and many other things, but it's better not to let anyone know all about  you. They could either predict what's going to happen or tell everyone about it. And if the wrong people would hear about it... let's say it wouldn't turn out great.

"What?! That's awesome, dude!" Jean exclaimed.

Did he just call me 'dude'?

"Anything else?" I asked.

Jean opened his mouth and then closed it again. A few seconds later he spoke hesitantly .  "You've learned how to make potions, right? I mean, that's why you are here, to heal the King, but do you have a spelling book or whatever?"

I looked him straight in the eyes, narrowing mine. "Do you have textbooks in school?" I deadpanned.

I know I shouldn't be so rude, but I couldn't help myself, it kind of slipped out. M y bad.

Jean looked nervous, I would too if someone gave me such a reply, but what did he expect me to say to that? Like, honestly, how do  you  learn something? Knowledge is always to find in books.

"O-oh, of course you do! I just wanted to make sure, I guess."

"It's alright." I assured him. Speaking of healing the King and such, I have to pay him a visit tomorrow morning  to see what I am dealing with and what I can do for him.

I was so tired all of a sudden, and fuck, how late is it? I can't make potions when I am tired, that's pretty dangerous.

I yawned.

"Sorry, Jean. It's late and I have to visit the King first thing in the morning and I have to be fit or something horrible can go wrong." I excused myself and climbed down. We couldn't talk for long and I kind of felt sorry, but I have to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Eren!" I heard Jean calling from above.

"Night!" I called back and sprinted into the castle to find my room and get a good night's sleep.

The second my head collided with my pillow I was already fast asleep.

I will hopefully not meet Levi in my room again... if that happens I can't think of anything  else but to turn him into a cat and make him my slave. Cliché  says that every witch has a black cat, right? Why not live up to that ? That sure would be funny, imagine Levi looking like a grumpy black cat trying to scratch y our face off, because he is extremely pissed. It would be worth it, though .  I would pay to see that.

The next morning I was relieved to notice that I am alone i n my room. I threw the blanket off of my body and _ gross _ , I haven't changed my clothes and that meant  I wore them whilst sleeping! I have to shower anyways so it was okay. As long as nobody saw it, everything's good. My room was attached to my own very tiny bathroom. I did n't have much space in th ere, but it was more than enough for me.

My clean clothes were lying on a counter, ready for me to grab them after I was done.  I  stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I could practically feel all the dirt getting washed away from my body and down the drain. The warm water soothed  my muscles and I closed my eyes and applied shampoo onto my hair.

Truthfully, I was nervous to meet the King. I know what I can do and I do my job good, therefore it s houldn't be a problem. There was still some doubt that I wouldn't be able to cure him. I don't want to be responsible for his death.

* * *

 

Two guards stood in front of my door, both equipped with weapons for emergencies. I took a deep breath. "Good morning." I said.

The blonde girl looked down on me wordlessly. How rude.

We strode off to where King Erwin was currently residing, he wasn't with the Queen in case he would infect her .

It wasn't very long when we stood in front of a large door and they nodded towards the door.

Oh god, I am so nervous. I usually only have my parents with me when I have to use my magic, so knowing someone else watching me do this is nerve  wrecking  for me, to say the least.

I entered his room and gaped at the sight. The room was probably twic e the size of my parents living room! The walls had a nice beige  colour  and white curtains and white furniture. The cushions on the couch a wine red with  golden pattern. There were flowers in vases everywhere, making the room seem so  colourful . I briefly wondered  if the rug underneath me had more value than my entire life.  Probably.

Normally I would say that I didn't like expensive looking things and rooms that were so extravagant. But this room was beyond gorgeous. But, whatever.

My eyes were wandering through the room and settled on the King in bed. His blond hair sticking to his forehead and his skin looking so pale, almost  translu cent.

My chest tightened, making it hard to breathe properly. I could feel darker magic in this room and I could only guess that it came from the King himself. If I didn't know better, than I'd say someone cursed him.

Queen Hanji sat on a chair next to the bed, looking worried. I would be too,  if I was her.

"Good morning." I mumbled. "How is he feeling?" I asked. His brows were furrowed, maybe he's in pain or he's having a nightmare. I really couldn't tell.

"He hasn't woken up since yesterday." she licked her lips. "I hope he wakes up soon."

King Erwin breathed heavily and my hand moved by itself and onto his chest. The feeling of dark magic was so intense that I had to withdraw my hand quickly. Who was it? Nobody used dark magic anymore and I thought I was the only witch with my parents... apparently not. It's quite worrying.

I had to tell her the truth. "Uhm, I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I can feel dark magic on him. He has been cursed by someone else."

The door was opened by someone behind me and it fell shut w ith a loud  bang. I flinched and turned my head to see who it was.

"...Levi? What-" I couldn't even end my sentence as he shook his head and stood silently in a corner. Uh, okay? That's weird. Why was he here?

The Queen gasped, "A curse?  C an you cure him?" her eyes were wet, she was close to tears.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts.  "I-I don't know. I have never dealt with something like that before. Dark magic was banned. No one was allowed to use it and all the books were burned, so that no one can learn how to control it. I'd have to do a lot of research and hope that some of my potions can keep it in check, such as treating  the fever he has. We can only hope for the best in the meantime." I said.

it would be hard to find a cure, but I wouldn't give up, I was far too stubborn. I was a witch for fuck's sake, I had to do something!

"And if anything fails I can always ask my parents for help." I offered and she closed her eyes. "I trust in you, Eren. I'm sure you'll find a way how to beat it." she said carefully.

She took her husband's hand and gazed at him lovingly.

Levi cleared his throat.  "A curse, huh? Eren, I am a close friend of the King and have my hope set on you."

He's a close friend of King Erwin? Now I was curious. But it's not the time to ask him.

"Of course... I'll work on a potion this afternoon." I promised.

Now everything was in my hands... and I didn't like it one bit. If it only wasn't for the dark magic, I would've cured him right away. Life was more complicated like that.

Outside the door Levi stopped me, "You don't have to pressure yourself, you know? I can see it on your face." he said and poked my cheek.

"You say that like it's so easy. I don't even know what it does to the King and not to mention  the potion I have to make!" I felt helpless and I haven't even started yet. This will be great.

Not.

Levi and I walked down the hallway until he jabs me with his elbow. "What?  I  asked.

"You want to come down to my room and meet my troop?" he smirked.

My eyes widened  and I felt a bit happier than a few seconds before. "Really? I want to meet  the other knights!"

He chuckled, " Uhuh , I bet you want that." with new found energy I was walking with L evi towards his room.

* * *

 

I was a bit nervous, going into his room with him. But we weren't alone, so it's good.

His room was bigger than mine, that's for sure. He had stone walls and a big bed next to a window. His furniture was made out of wood and the best of all- he had swords on his wall!

I ran over to the and touched the blade of one. It was big and shiny and holy shit, it's the first time I'd touched a sword. It was so exciting!

"Calm down, shitty brat." I heard L evi saying.

"But it's so cool and just   _huge_ ! Is it heavy?" was I fangirling? Most likely.

Levi had that weird look on his face again and stepped closer. "If you're so excited about big things, I can show you another sword of  mine." he said suggestivel y and had both of his hands next to my body  on either side and my back pressed against the cold wall.

I laughed nervously, "N-no thank you, I'm good." my face was hot and that meant my body was betraying me. I was blushing. Fucking hell...

"Levi! Leave this poor kid alone!" a female  voice called out. I breathed out  of relief.

"Petra, couldn't you come in a bit later like I told you?" he grumbled and released me.

"Eren, this is Petra. Petra, this is Eren the little witch."

"Don't call me little."

"Whatever."

The woman named Petra squealed, "You told us he is cute, but not   _that_ cute! His eyes are a dream and his face is so adorable!"

Cute? Adorable?

"You talked about me?" I asked Levi. He wasn't even looking at me! He coughed, "I don't know what she's saying. I only told them a bit about you. But I  haven't said you're cute. You're not even that cute."

"Says the guy who's flirting with me all the time." I countered.

Seriously... that guy.

"Touché." he said and sat down onto his bed. "Where is the rest?"

"Oh! They wanted to practice a bit more, Sir."

Levi looked over to me. "Wanna pay them a visit, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter longer! ^^
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! You guys are great! (っ´▽｀)っ


	4. An offer you wouldn't turn down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi's squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD UPDATE APPEARED.
> 
> Omg it's been so long I am so sorry guys! But school was just ugh and I was feeling depressed and now I catched a cold so I wasn't really feeling like writing tbh. Now I've forced myself to write at least something. I have actually planned so many things for this chapter, but I simply couldn't do it, so I hope you still like it, even though it's so short and haaaah... It's really short. But Eren and Levi are dorks... so yeah, heh.
> 
> I'm posting this on a sunday. It's 11PM and while I should be sleeping now, I am posting a chapter for my fanfiction hahaha brilliant (*´艸`*)

 

"Where is the rest?"

"Oh! They wanted to practice a bit more, Sir."

Levi looked over to me. " Wanna  pay them a visit, then?"

Meeting knights  who  were trained for the safety of the King? Did he really have to ask?

I couldn't stop nodding my head and grin like an idiot. Although I have already seen them, it was just so short and they weren't even that close so I didn't had the time to admire them. The truth was that I had been daydreaming being a knight  as a kid and  how I would draw my sword and fight against people and how I'd wear the armor and ride on my own horse.

Unfortunately I was born a witch, so I had to fulfill my duty as a typical witch. There was no time for me becoming a knight, my fate was already sealed. And that sucked.

However, being a witch is also pretty cool, because I can make transformation potions and thus I can be anything I want. It's useful and awesome.

Levi smiled. "Alright, let's go then." he said and we made our way to his troop.

  
Petra walked right by my side and we both had a 'nice' chat.

"So," she started, drawing the 'o' out, "How do you like it so far?" Petra asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I am not here long enough to actually say something. But it's okay."

"Ah..."

Awkward silence.

I was never one to talk to people, I usually shouldn't talk to them. Because apparently I could be careless enough to tell someone I was a witch,  so my parents said.

Not true at all.

"But it's not like I'm here for vacation, I have a job to do." I said. And that'd be difficult as hell.

She nodded and chuckled awkwardly, "Of course..."

Good job,  Eren .  You made someone uncomfortable, because you're-

"We're here. Hey- Eren ."

"Oh, sorry, I kind of spaced out there." I admitted. Levi raised one brow, "Well , stop doing that  then." he commanded.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, _sir_ ." I barked back. I could hear Petra laughing quietly.

My eyes focused back on Levi and he had this look on his face I couldn't describe, as soon as I said the word 'sir'.

Levi cleared his throat and adverted his eyes. "We shouldn't... We shouldn't waste our time, come on." he said, the first part was spoken quietly, then he raised his voice confidently.

Petra and I followed him inside.

They were training in a huge hall with the light seeping in, making the marble  floor shining brightly and reflects the people in it. It almost looked like a dance hall for all the fancy and important people. I imagined people  with their huge fluttery dresses and their expensive suits, dancing closely with each other, having a good time. And how each step was carefully planned and how they danced with such graceful moves you could think they were born with such skills. But before I could dream of it any further, Levi brought me back to reality.

"Guys, this is Eren. Eren , this is  Eld, Auruo, Gunther and you know Petra already." introduced us Levi.

They were all friendly looking, giving me smiles, as of-Auruo. He had his arms in front of his chest and gave me a weird look. What's up with that guy...

"Don't mind me guys, I just really wanted to see you practice and all that stuff..." I said and trailed off. This was so cool and if it wasn't already enough,  Eld  actually told me I could hold his sword!

I ogled his silver sword with big eyes and I swear I couldn't look away. Was this heavy? Would this be too heavy for my noodle arms?

Yeah, it would be.

"For real? I mean, all I am is a weak witch." I told him. Or you could say, I am a weak bitch, not a witch. Hah.

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not. You really wanna hold it, I can see it in your eyes." he laughed. Was it that obvious? Goddamnit .

Eld  held it in front of me with his two hands. I let one finger slide down the blade and I shuddered. This was too good to be real. It was so smooth and so cold.

"We can see the excitement in your eyes." someone said .

"Well, I  _am _ excited!" I responded. There was no point in lying. I strongly gripped the base of the sword and Eld let go of it. And gosh dang!

"Shit fucking hell, oh my god!" I cursed. "Why is this so huge and heavy?!" I yelled as I almost let it fall down onto the floor.

I heard chuckles and laughter around me, obviously amused by my attempt to hold it by myself.

"You need something smaller to hold." Levi said thoughtfully. Everyone agreed with him. Me included...

Levi swiftly moved to a cabinet somewhere in the near  and opened the door.

"Something light and small." he mumbled with his hand on his chin. I gave Eld the sword back and walked over to Levi and stood next to him, looking at all sorts of weapons.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. "You have so many different things! And yet, you guys always use your swords..."

Levi turned to me. "Not true. We sometimes use these things in here." he said.

"Liar. I bet you don't." I said and struck out my tongue. He smirked. "You really love sticking out your tongue at me, don't you? If you're not careful enough, I'll bite it off."

"You wouldn't. I mean, who would eat a tongue? That's so disgusting."

His smirk grew playful. "You're right. So maybe you could use your tongue for other things."

I took a step away from him. "Please don't." I said as I held up my hands.

He laughed quietly. "Maybe one day." I scoffed. "Or not."

"Brat."

"Who are you calling a brat? You're acting like a horny old man."

Levi gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Who are you calling old?"

"Well, how old are you?" I asked. 

"If you're so interested, I am 23 years old. Please don't tell me you're still a minor..." I could only describe his expression with the word fear.

I close the distance and  and  stood right in front of him and I made myself smaller, so that my face was directly in front of his. "What would you do if I was?" I whispered.

His breath hitched and I knew he thought that I was actually a minor, so he couldn't be a little horny shit anymore. I looked him deeply into the eyes. "Never thought about it, do you?" I asked.

I think I liked teasing this man. Maybe this could be my new hobby.

He gulped loudly. "No..." he whispered back. There was this defeated tone in his voice.

A few seconds passed.  "Maybe I... should've told you that I turned 20 a few months ago." I laughed and stood straight again. The look on his face was priceless . He looked so pissed, oh so _pissed _ and  _confused _ .

The little man looked angrier than ever. Was this how I would die? When I think about it... we stood right in front of deadly weapons and I teased this man. A man, who could kill me in a mere second.

How stupid of me.

"You stupid brat! I actually feared that you're a minor and you decided to be a little shit?" he yelled.

"I saw the chance and took it." I explained with a grin. Was this worth it? Oh hell yeah it was.

He rubbed his temples. "Anyways, let's search for a different sword before I decide to kill you." he said and sounded annoyed.

"Okay." I responded brightly. Levi only gave me a glare in response.

Only when he found the right one he spoke to me. "This could do. It's actually for beginners." he said and handed it over to me.

I took it with one hand and yup, feels good. It's much lighter than  Eld's  sword.

I walked into the middle of the hall to try it out.

With a good stance I swung the sword forward, as I would do to fight my enemy.

And then again and again. It was so much fun, especially when I hear it cut through the air, making such a loud  noise. A dream came true.

Within the next minutes I tried to imitate some fighting scenes I have seen as a kid. I was pretty bad, or as bad as a beginner could be. I felt their eyes on me with every move I made and I even heard them murmuring.

"Your stance is wrong. Let me show you." Levi interrupted.

I was confused. "Yeah, well, I know. But it's just for fun right now, I don't need you to show me how to hold it." I wouldn't do it again in the near future anyway, so why woul d I need this knowledge?

Levi shook his head and proceeded to grab my left leg.

"Hey-"

"Your left leg is leading, thus you should keep it forward and then bend your right leg a bit." he explained and pointed at my legs and touched them  lightl y. His feathery touches of his fingertips sent shivers down my spine. I was suddenly feeling nervous.

"And now keep your back straight." he touched my back with his whole hand. "Good. You can hold your sword in your right hand. There, you're all good."

I nodded and my face felt hot.

"How about I teach you how to fight with a weapon?" he offered. Levi looked to the side, not meeting my eyes. Good. Because I couldn't either.

"Why?" I asked and stood casually again.

"I was sure you'd be interested to learn how to do it. That's all."

My head couldn't think straight. "Y-you and me?" I stuttered.

"Uh, yeah." he coughed. Oh god. With Levi. Alone. And him touching my body. And we'd fight together, that meant our bodies would be close to each other. All the goddamn time!

"B-but I possibly couldn't! I have work to do!" I tried to find an excuse. Why couldn't I simply say no? Maybe the child in me said,  _go for it,_   _that's what you always wanted._ __

But why is it that I am so nervous to think about him and me being alone? Is it because of his flirty persona?

Probably.  _That _ must be it. I'm sure of it!

"So you don't want to do it?"

"N-no, I'd love to!" I exclaimed. I shouldn't waste a chance like that. Who knows when I get offered something like that again?

"Okay. We'll begin tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter will be longer and actually well written ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos/comments, I really appreciate every single one! :)<3
> 
> my tumblr: fckingtitanslayer.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to have frequent updates, although that would mean shorter chapters. I don't know if that would be okay with you guys :o
> 
> Give me some feedback if you can! Every comment is appreciated!


End file.
